Book 1 of the Mockingjay's Revenge Series: The Games
by Featherleap
Summary: The battle against the Capitol has been won, but it has been decided that there is to be one last Hunger Games. There is a twist; the Capitol children are the tributes. One person is given a notebook to write about what happens in this Hunger Games. Join Celestine as she faces the true challenges of Katniss's revenge. I do not own the Hunger Games. No flames please :)
1. Introduction

The Mockingjay's Revenge

After having her little sister, Prim, die at the hands of the Capitol, Katniss Everdeen is having one last Hunger Games to get her revenge. Twenty-four children of the Capitol are to be reaped for the most challenging Hunger Games yet. One of the tributes was given a journal to write down what goes on during the Games. Before entering the arena she is told these words by Katniss: "This time there is one survivor. One winner. One champion. The only weapons are bows and arrows. The only food is non-poisonous plants that look poisonous and a few birds. This **is** the last Hunger Games. Oh, and _**May the odds be ever in your favor.**_" She said with a wink and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Tributes:

Girls Boys

**Electric Plant Carole Dante Perren Warfield **

**Water Production Madlin Runyan Ulrich Chirkov **

**HG Preparing Sela Scaramozzito Kerwinn Arnott **

**Marketplace Kathe Enos Dalis Lario**

**Dyes Scarlet Cockcroft Devon Dowd**

**Mine Production Sabine Ramos Arlie Slate**

**Body Alteration Katti Segal Costa Memoli**

**Central Plaza Nina Cloes Quillen Monts**

**HG Arena Britta Wasfalls Fellic Tregesor**

**Weaponstock Vivia Ordell Tristam Roteman**

**Oceanside Coral Cosman Dermot Ruocco **

**Outskirts Celestine Safire Northrop Poma **


	2. Reaping

Chapter 1

*Special thanks to A-Tribute-Called-Sarah for being my first reviewer on this story!*

All the Capitol children huddled beside their parents as names were dropped into the reaping bowl. The children from the electric plant were called first. "Carole Dante." The name was spoken loud and clear. A girl no older than thirteen stepped up and shivered beside Katniss. She stared into the audience to see if anyone was going to volunteer for her, but the members of her family were retreating to the back of the crowd. Carole had long aqua-blue hair that could be spotted from twenty miles away. Her skin was a faint pink which would make you think she was sitting in a spray can.

"Richald Snow." Katniss hissed. The supposed fourteen-year-old boy that Carole had been staring at was summoned forth with the sound of his name.

"I-I volunteer!" a fifteen-year-old screeched nervously. He had short brown hair and didn't look altered in any way. His skin was a natural white. "My name is Perren Warfield."

"Ok then…" Katniss said slyly.

Several other children were called. Madlin Runyan and Ulrich Chirkov from Water Production. From Hunger Games preparation came Sela Scaramozzito and Kerwinn Arnott. Kathe Enos and Dalis Lario came from the Marketplace. Scarlet Cockcroft volunteered for her sister, Hera Cockcroft and a boy named Devon Dowd came from Dyes. The people who collected the ores from District 12 were Sabine Ramos and Arlie Slate. From Body Alteration came Katti Segal who had instead of arms wings of a seagull which actually worked. The boy was Costa Memoli with expensive looking golden skin. Nina Cloes and Quillen Monts both had a little struggle pushing through the Central Plaza crowd. Britta Wasfalls and Fellic Tregesor now had no idea what the Hunger Games Arena would look like. Vivia Ordell and Tristam Roteman were from Weapons Stock. From Oceanside came Coral Cosman and Dermot Ruocco.

Now it's time for the Outskirts children to be called. I was leaning against my mom. She held me tight. "Listen to me Celestine, if you get chosen I want you to walk with pride up to that stage. If your sister, Perina gets chosen I want you to volunteer." she whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"From the Outskirts," Katniss called while digging around in the twelfth reaping bowl, "Celestine Safire!" A shiver went down my back, and my mom started weeping. I did as Mom had instructed and walked up with dignity and tears strolling down my face. My sister clutched my arm, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and ran all the way into our house. An even more chilling rush went down my spine as Katniss called my boyfriend, "Northrop Poma."


	3. Katniss

*Disclaimer: Don't own the Hunger Games series*

"No!" I screamed in terror. "He cannot go!"

"All the more reason he should," Katniss replied with a smirk. I cried because I knew only one of us would survive. I would end up killing him or he would end up killing me.

"Celestie?" he asked.

"What Northrop," I asked in sheer anger at Katniss.

"I guess we are breaking up. I do not want any hard feelings during the Games…"

"Fine!" I screeched. "I guess I just lost everything! My family, my life and now my boyfriend!"

"I did not mean it like that!"

"Well I do not care one lick!" I said before storming off.

-Hunger Games (this is my page break symbol)-

I cried into the palms of my hands. Katniss was not rude enough to not let us say bye to friends and family. Perina came in and gave me the charm that I was supposed to wear. It was a pin with a small flame that appeared to be flickering in the middle. It was an Outskirt symbol of survival. I nodded in approval and gave my sister hug and she ran away with silver tears staining the ground. My old friend Jannace walked in a few minutes later and cried in my arms. I tried to comfort her, but I ended up crying too. She decided to leave for the betterment of both of us.

-Hunger Games-

The train ride was long, slow, and painful. Just thinking about the people I had left in the Outskirts made me cry knowing that I would not see them again. The train shifted and I heard a knock revibrate on the door. "Come in," I managed to say.

Katniss to my surprise walked in. She sat down and stroked my long brown hair. I flinched as she did it so she stopped. "The attitude I had out there was so the others would obey me. The whole reason this is happening is because my little sister, Prim, died. You have a little sister too, don't you? The girl who gave you the flame pin?"

I nodded to here and she showed a face of understanding. "I'm your mentor. Peeta would have been, but the brain-washing still needs to be healed a little more before he is ready to mentor anyone. I'll show you how to shoot a bow. That's going to be the only weapon out there."

I stared at her storm gray eyes. She seemed like a completely different person than the one I had seen at the reaping. The Katniss I had seen had been bitter and full of anger. But this Katniss on the other hand, was caring and understanding. I did not know what to think. I continued to look at her and she looked at me. "You have beautiful blue eyes. For some reason…" she choked the sentence up. She took a breath and finished the sentence, "They remind me of Rue."

"Well thank you, I think I need to rest." I told her.

"Okay, I understand. Of course I do… I was in two Hunger Games." she said like she was asking a question.

I lay down in the rest car bed and stared up at the ceiling. My mind was all jumbled together. I did not know what to think anymore.

*What do you think about Katniss's mixed personality? I hope you liked it. Please don't flame! ~Featherleap has left the building*


	4. A World of Death

*School has been busy! Sorry I haven't typed in a while! I haven't done a disclaimer yet so here it is: Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games; it will not belong to me until she gives it to someone for their birthday. Oh don't worry about Project8; she's meh friend from school and we had a sleepover that night. (She was going hyper…) And may the odds be ever in Celestine's favor.*

-Hunger Games-

We arrived at the training arena in about an hour. Northrop stared at his feet and ignored me the most of the time. I didn't mind since he had torn my feelings apart earlier. I stepped out of the train and calmly walked into the building. Signs hung on the walls saying where each Capitol tribute was to go. Then in golden bold the sign said, "Celestine Safire. May the odds be ever in your favor, Mom. Room 23." Tears blotted everything out as I walked towards my room. My mom had melted down her earrings for this; I was sure.

When I was four, my dad died with his last gift being a pair of golden earrings for my mom. She cried and promised never to sell them for anything. She had kept that promise until now. She used her earrings as a last gift for her eldest daughter who was now doomed to die.

-Hunger Games-

My room was furnished with velvet walls so we couldn't kill ourselves before entering the arena. The floor was made of mockingjay down. It felt soft and light on my feet. I curled up on my bed and an outfit materialized on the door. I was guessing it was an image of what I was wearing to the Interview. A shimmering light blue dress with its skirt like rippling waves danced before my eyes. I think Katniss was trying to pull a "girl who was made of water," to oppose her "girl on fire" position. I sighed and stared at the ceiling.

I don't know when, but Katniss had walked in and was sitting on my bed looking at me affectionately. She looked at me again and said, "I lied to you on the train; your eyes don't remind me of Rue… they remind me of Prim. You yourself remind me of Prim. Prim did the exact same thing with me that you did with Northrop."

I nodded in remembrance.

"Could you have once been my Prim?" She sobbed and ran out of the room.

-Hunger Games-

A picture of a letter on the ceiling told me it was time to eat. There were terresa rolls and some chicken that I ate. My stomach was a stone. Northrop wasn't here so I assumed that he had already eaten. I got up from my seat and Katniss led me to be prepared for the parade. I saw a blue dress similar to the one I had seen before dangle in Katniss's hands.

I put on the dress and it began to sparkle like water. As I guessed earlier, they put a light layer of blue make-up on my arms, legs, and face. Our chariot had small emeralds and the cart itself was made for marble. Then it hit me. Katniss wasn't doing "a girl made of water". She wanted to immortalize me so I would live in the Capitol and District's minds forever.

The Districts mocked the first eleven carts, but when they reached us, cheers rushed the open sky and it was very warmly welcomed. Northrop was dressed in a white robe instead of blue, and had golden leaves on his head. We stopped in the Main Plaza, and two of the Capitol tributes started crying.

-Hunger Games-

We entered the training area and most of the tributes ran for the javelins. I walked to archery, remembering what Katniss had told me about her arena. I had actually learned how to shoot a bow at the age of five and was really good at it. But for my strategy I decided to play weak. After I finished the archery lesson, I walked over to the poison-plant section and learned that the Districts and Capitol had made Nightlock an official poison-plant.

-Hunger Games-

It was minutes before the Games were scheduled to start. Katniss walked up to me with tears welling in her eyes. My score had been a three, but Katniss knew my strategy. She handed me a notebook and a pencil. "I want you to use these. Write in it every day during the Games. After the Games are over we will read it to the people of the Capitol and Districts and reveal how horrible the Hunger Games really is. May the odds be ever in your favor Celestine." She started to cry, but she fastened the charm I brought with me into the aqua-blue shirt that she insisted that I wear.

I stepped onto the platform and it lifted me up into the world where I must survive. A world of death.


	5. Murderer

*Hi! Featherleap here. I'm on my way to Canada to meet up with family but guess what? That just means more writing time and hopefully longer stories. So I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also I have a Hunger Games forum and Warrior Cats forum pasted at the bottom of my profile :D*

I opened my eyes and desert unfurled in every direction around me. Suddenly everything that was happening became real to me. The fact that I could die blotted out everything around me. I heard someone stifle a yawn, but I was shaking in my pants, literally. Katti just flew right over to the cornucopia, grabbed a bow, hooked it around her foot, and flew off again. Then a picture materialized and counted down, _3,2,1_. With every second I was getting closer to death. Then a horn rang. Without knowing what I was doing, I ran straight towards the end of the cornucopia and grabbed a bow and a set of arrows. An arrow whizzed past my ear as I ducked to grab a bag. Northrop was staring over me, bow set to shoot. "Just this once I will let you go Celestine. Just 'cause I broke your heart." I could tell he was holding back a laugh.

I nodded and ran into nowhere because all around me there was desert. I ran to hide behind a cactus and looked around to make sure no one was near. When I finally figured out no one was coming, I searched through my bag. I pulled out a shovel, which would be of good use in the desert, an empty canteen, a small knife, and a paper fan. I put everything up, and then I grabbed the shovel and dug a little way down before falling into a pit.

Using ledges, I pulled myself back up to get my stuff and noticed a small bundle lying beside my bag and bow. I pulled a small amount of fabric out from around the object, and a small hand-held flashlight was lying in my hand.

I went back in the hole with my things and blocked the way I had come in. I didn't want anyone to follow or find me.

I dug deep into my backpack and took out a small book I had placed there. I got my pen that was in my pocket and wrote,

_Day One_

_Katti took most of the good stuff from the cornucopia. Almost killed by Northrop. In morning will gather cactus to eat. No food in sight other than cactus._

I slipped my pen back into my pocket and thought for a second. Were the Districts watching me right now? Was I meeting their expectations? Did I gather any other sponsors besides the flashlight sponsor who was probably my mom? Either I was going to die of thirst or hunger before Northrop might find me. Then I let everything sit in my head. I listened for a second and heard what sounded like a dripping noise coming from deeper in the hole. I struggled up, weak from desert heat and dragged myself to the dark corner with my flashlight. I turned it on and saw a small stream trickling under the wall and through the dirt on this side of the hole. I ducked my head into it and felt refreshed immediately.

Then I heard a rustling above me. I looked around and grabbed my bow and stuck my knife into my pocket. I grabbed an arrow and set and set it back so that I was in a relaxed position. A hole opened up in the ceiling and Kerwinn Arnott fell in. Startled, I released my arrow. It shot him in the chest. I heard a deep moan come from his throat and he went limp. I was a murderer.


	6. Alliance

Chapter 5

Ello this is Featherleap. I will mention if you want to sponsor something to Celestine or anyoneleave a review. (Make it reasonable) Oh and only one sponsor item per person.*

A cannon fired in distance, and I shivered. Surprisingly, no one in the Bloodbath, and I was the first person to be a killer. I made a small hole in the top of the pit. Night had fallen, and the anthem started to play. A picture of Arnott flashed in the sky and disappeared as sudden as it had appeared.

I pulled out my journal and wrote,

_Killed_

_Arnott- me_

I fell asleep and let the heat of the cave comfort me.

-Hunger Games-

I woke up to the sound of a bird just above my hole. I rubbed my head and looked up to see a chicken just standing there. I crawled out through a newly dug hole. The heat from the sun was as intense as it would ever be. Someone had cut cactus off of the plant and even took the thorns off of it. _Arnott_, I thought. The chicken, completely unnerved by my being there walked over to the drying cactus and took a large bite or however they eat of the cactus and immediately lay down, dead. I pushed it over, and it didn't move. I curiously picked up the cactus and sniffed it. I had not noticed it before, but this was one of the poisonous cacti I had learned about back at training in the poison-plant section.

"_Remember to check for the speckle of brown on the center of the cacti, it might be your difference between life and death." the Trainer told me._

_I nodded my head._

"_Identify which one is poisonous and which one is true cacti." I looked at them and pointed at the one that was completely green._

"_Good"_

-Hunger Games-

I woke with a start and looked around. I had fallen asleep. I brushed the sand off of my clothes. I reached for my container of water and took a large drink from it. The sun was going down and it would be getting cold soon.

I heard some sand shifting behind me. Britta Wasfalls with her brown hair waving in the slight breeze and her bow and arrow pointed at the ground was behind me. She looked a little surprised that I had noticed her, but she put her arrow back into her quiver and hooked her bow around her arm.

Now Britta was pretty. Some might say I was, but they would drool at her feet. Her hair had a natural blonde streak just beside her eyes with fair skin that was red from sunburn. I could tell she was putting aloe vera on because a small piece of aloe peaked through her bag. Her eyes were a light blue. Not ice blue, but not aqua blue. Her extra-long bangs were braided into her hair.

"I heard you killed Arnott... I was wondering if I could form an Alliance with you," she asked nervously, making sure I wasn't going to kill her like I did Arnott.

"I-it was an accident!"

"I understand, but I would feel safer in a group. Oh and as a thank-you I brought this." she lay two slices of bread on a rock in front of me.

"Thank you..." I mumbled.

"I will be willing to help you no matter what!" she cheered happily.

_She must have been her family's cheerleader... they will probably miss her dearly since someone will more than likely kill her._

"Let's head to the cornucopia and see if anyone left anything there," I decided.

"Sure, but let's hurry cause I heard someone shuffling around when I was heading here. I was so scared I ran the whole way here!" she cried.

We walked back about the distance I had remembered walking from the cornucopia and stopped. I grabbed my bag and took another drink from my water bottle. I could tell that Britta's mouth was watering so I passed her the bottle and she drank from it thirstily. We continued on and arrived at the hill surrounding the cornucopia. Northrop was guarding it.


	7. Dead, Boyfriend, Dead, New Friend

***W**ow I'm surprised that no one has sponsored yet... you can if you want. PS Northrop isn't really there. Celestine is hallucinating. She is hungry. And I'm thinking about writing a sequel. Would anyone like me to respond to reviews. Please join my forums :). I'll stop my babbling now.*

As soon as I had seen him, he disappeared. Where he was standing, I saw a tent package just lying in the wooden cornucopia and no one was around or so it seemed. "You want to go for it, Britta?" I asked her.

"Sure," she replied with a flip of her hair. She leaped from stone to stone, landing perfectly in the center. After she had picked her way to the bottom she waited. Katti was flying over her threatening to swoop at any moment. Then she looked higher and spotted a better prize.

She swooped at me. Using her bow, she somehow shot me in my arm. She smiled as a response. "I kill you." she told me in a weird cackling voice.

I have never been so happy to see a beautiful girl scream and shoot arrows randomly in my whole life. Britta somehow shot Katti in her wing and blood sprayed out. It oozed onto the rocks and slid down like water. Also have I never been so happy to see someone dying. "Thanks Britta," I moaned. A cannon shot, and I was grateful that it wasn't mine. I slowly dragged myself over to Katti and pull her arrows out of her quiver and stuck them into mine.

"Your welcome, good thing she saw me first, or you would have been District meat!" she exclaimed.

"I think we should set up a camp here for tonight." I decided. Once again I got out my pen and notebook.

_Day 2_

_Britta and I form alliances. Poison cacti everywhere. I am starting to hallucinate from heat. Food needed. By morning will head back to tunnel and get water._

_Dead_

_Arnott- me_

_Katti- Britta_

Another cannon fires. I don't know who it is though. Then the anthem plays. _I'll find out soon enough_ I think. A picture of Katti appears in the sky. Then a picture of... am I imagining things? I saw a picture of Northrop shine bright and clear in the night sky. Blood running down my arm reminded me that I need to do something. I grabbed my bag and knife (yes she brought it with her). Using my knife I cut of a square pattern slightly bigger than my wound. I take the arrow out and then put the piece of material over the injury.

_Dead_

_Arnott- me_

_Katti- Britta_

_Nor_t_hr_op_- ?_

I write in shaky hand-writing. _I don't love him,_ I remind myself, _he tried to kill me!_ Even after that tears streamed down my face. I remember an old song my mother sang to me. (I don't own this song!)

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light. _

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone_

_I said I wouldn't cause all that's past and gone tonight._

_Just close your eyes,_

_the sun is going down._

_You'll be alright_

_no one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light,_

_and you and I'll be safe and sound._

_Don't you dare look out your window darling everything's on fire._

_war outside our door keeps raging on.__  
__Hold on to this lullaby__  
__Even when the music is gone__  
__Gone_

_Just close your eyes,_

_the sun is going down._

_You'll be alright_

_no one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light,_

_and you and I'll be safe and sound._

This song was an exact replica of what was going on right now. I felt like I was dying. War is raging on in this arena right this second. I can die. But in the morning light I may not be safe and sound. Britta walked over to me and started brushing my hair with her fingers. I felt so helpless. Then she started humming the song. I shivered. _How many other people know this song?_ I thought.

Britta lay the piece of bread on a stone beside me. "Eat, you need to if you are going to get better." I nodded my head in thanks and nibbled slowly on the bread. It felt so filling because I was so hungry. My eyes got heavy, and I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up, and Britta was gone. I sat up. She lay spread out in the middle of the cornucopia blood pooled around her. I ran over to her ignoring the pain in my arm. I shook her with my one good hand. A cannon went off. Tears came faster than my thoughts. Then I saw Ulrich Chirkov pointing his bow straight at my heart. "Die, Celestine." he stated.

I made a mental note to myself "Kill Ulrich, get revenge for Northrop and Britta, write about their deaths."


	8. Revenge a Dish Best Served with Bows

*Hi! Once again it's me Featherleap bringing you The Mockingjay's Revenge. Hey did I finally leave a good cliffie? If I did then yay! That was the best one I think I've personally done. Enough of my blabbering I'll answer reviews now.

**Petalwish- I know :) I had to kill her off sometime**

**Stronger123- thank you soooo much for reviewing. You have given me hope that someone actually likes my story. Ever since I saw Radio's review I thought no one was going to like my story.**

**Radio Free Death- you don't know how long it took me to write that first chapter and get all of those names. It took me three hours just to get those names. I had to choose which names would fit in right with the story, and how. I have learned that I have to stick up for as well, but please next time be a little nicer.**

**Project8 (my bff)- can you please make smaller reviews? All the extra letters weren't necessary. Thank you :)**

**MutationsRule- thank you. My teacher says the exact same thing! (so does project8 in real life...)**

I also have a poll on my profile for if I should do a sequel. Now I shall start the chapter.*

Rage. It built up like a cannon and got ready to fire. All I can feel in my heart is rage. No room for sorrow, love, pain, or any other feeling. Only rage in the fact that the volunteer, Ulrich, had purposefully entered the arena, not so that President Snow's son would live, but so that he could kill for the sake of killing. He was the true murder in this arena. I did everything blindly, and I did it all in pure anger. What I think happened was: a. 1. I took an arrow out of my quiver 2. I aimed at his heart and hit him. 3. he missed me miraculously. b. 1. I ran up like a crazy person until I was standing in his face 2. I wacked him in his head with the flat part of my bow 3. he shot me in the foot. 4. I finally killed him with my pocket knife. I think that B is closer to reality.

My foot ached. Especially since my arm was still healing. At least the pain was nummed by that fact that my arm had hurt worse and that I had so much rage. The cannon went off. I collapsed to the ground now that I could feel the pain and grabbed out my notebook.

_Dead_

_Arnott- me_

___Katti- Britta_

___Nor__t____hr__op____- Ulrich_

___Britta- Ulrich_

___Ulrich- me_

_The list was getting longer, and so were the amount of people I had killed. Neither me nor my mom had ever thought I would be a killing machine. My mom just paid for bow so I would have a means of self-defense. Now my "self defense" was killing innocent people. This must be the Mockingjay's true meaning of revenge. Tearing you apart, killing those you love, distorting your mind. The distorting part had probably gotten to Ulrich. I passed out from massive bleeding._

_-Hunger Games-_

_I woke up by a silver flash in the sky. It was like a falling star shifting down low enough that I could touch it. I felt that I was dying. I had fulfilled my purpose and gotten my revenge for Northrop and Britta. But mostly for Britta. _

_A voice prodded me to wake up. It was my mother's. ____Wake up Celestine. I may have given up for you at the reaping, but I won't now. You can live! Get your courage to fight like you did against the bully! Win this for me. Win it for Perina! Win. It. For. Britta.__ Those words woke me up the last ones. ____Win. It. For. Britta.__ I had to win for her. I had to win for her family. _

_Then I heard Perina's voice. It was like an angel was calling upon me to wake up. ____I know I didn't do much for you before you left. But this is my gift to you. I want you to wake up. I want you to win. I want you to survive. I want to go to the mall with you and have a good time with you like we did before this reaping. Like nothing existed. Just you and me together. __I started to cry.____ My gift for you is lying beside you. _

_Immediately I jolted upright and stared at my side. I saw a half-used bottle from my mom's medicine cabinet. ____Instant Scratch/Spearing Healing Cream__. A silver parachute was lying next to it. Perina's sponsor gift. I grabbed it and started spreading it on all of my cuts and scratches. Then I slowly massaged it into where the arrows hit me. My skin felt wonderful and if you watched close enough you could see the skin closing where it had opened. I was going to win. As long as I was brave. And if I was strong in heart and soul._


	9. Mutation

*Welcome back! Once again I will reply to the reviews :3 P.S. Little cousins/sisters are the main cause of writer's block (trust me before I added on to my story and edited it, it was only three super-long paragraphs)

**Petalwish: don't worry; I just wanted to kill her off.**

**Stronger123: thanks once again for that kind review; I'll put that saying to heart.**

**MutationsRule: Great! Glad you like it. I'll fit the water in somewhere.**

Time for the chapter :)*

I picked the remains of the container and put them back in my bag. As soon as I felt strong enough to get up, I tucked it behind my last slice of bread and hoped I would find another source of food soon. I stared into the vastness of the desert wondering if anyone else was doing this. I wasn't wondering if anyone else was living, but if they were making due with everything as I was. I wanted to know if someone was surviving.

Then I saw a figure approaching in the distance. It was a tall figure. Maybe about five foot eleven. I was scared that it could possibly be another murder-hungry person like Ulrich was. Worried that anyone could possibly be like him, I ran straight behind a cactus and stared at the other direction. It was another poison one, and I was starting to get dissapointed. I was realizing the only source of food was birds. A mockingjay and a few chickens (I have no clue why they keep popping up in this story). I panted, hoping that no one had seen me.

I knew there was a passageway beneath me. The hole I had been living in the beginning of the Games looked like a rock wall had collapsed and blocked it off from the rest of an area. It would also be my only means of escape. If I could find a place to stay, and find another source of food, I would be set to win these games. I wanted to win to make my people of the Outskirts proud.

The Outskirts had always been the outcasts (no pun intended) of the Capitol. We had cared deeply for the Districts, and we usually sponsored the children. The Capitol never liked us for liking the Districts, so we were given the least of things that the rest of the Capitol got. I had a short talk with Katniss before the games, and she had asked what it was like living in the Capitol and in the Outskirts.

-Hunger Games-

"_Well it's not as leisurely as you would think it is. In the Outskirts we get only about 50 cars or trucks per year whereas the other segmented parts get about 300 a month. We get about 200 dollars a day if we go from dawn to midnight. We have little time to do what we would like to do. Most of the Capitol people who helped in the rebellion were from the Outskirts. We are disliked for our hospitality to the District children. The person who sponsored you in the last Hunger Games was my own father. He died in the rebellion by being found out that he was helping the _Districts._ He was executed for treason to the Capitol." _

"_Oh," she said no louder than a whisper._

I dig for what seems like hours, and finally, with everything in my hands, and drop into a small tunnel. All seemed still and quiet, but way too quiet. I looked around and saw small movements, that wouldn't be noticeable if you were just glancing around. I jumped when I saw the first mutant in the 76th annual Hunger Games.

It had a beak like a bird, but it was black with small brown spots. It had a sleek body like a leopard, but the spots were blue. Its eyes were blazing red, and its feet were light pink like a rat's. (Because as everyone knows pink is the color of death in every book.) It. Was. Hideous.

I ran straight towards the exit that I had made, but the hole closed itself. Then two cannons went off continuously, one after the other. I was sure that one was being prepared for me. _There must be more of these things. _I thought._ Or they have the ability to be two places at once._

With my luck, it was more likely that there were more than one. Then all of a sudden, (Here you go Mutations,) a large, and may I say very metal, bottle of water hit the mutt in the head with a very loud thump. It fell to the ground, not dead, but unconscious. I shot an arrow at it just to make sure it would die, and ran in the direction of a under-ground ghost-town.

If anyone thinks there should be a sequel just do the poll on my profile ~Featherleap has left the building for now...*


	10. Girl on the Metal Bed

*Hello! I'm sorry for not writing as frequently, but I was starting my PJO book. I'm going to delay my book two of the series so I can update frequently. Maybe every other day? Also don't forget to vote and sponsor. After the next chapter I'm closing the poll.

**Petalwish- very funny :3**

**Stronger123- thank you for all of your nice comments :) **

**Project8- nice to hear that from you buddy**

**Locoforcoco (anonymous) - thank you for that**

**TributeandProud- I will try to do my best on the sequel **

**Once again thank you all for reviewing. **

Well I'm going to start now!*

I can hear noises coming off the distance. The Capitol's song hit the air in light tones. A picture of Carole flashed then disappeared same thing happens with Arlie's picture. I send a prayer to anything and ask that nothing like this will ever happen again. There are too many deaths.

I took out my notebook and wrote in the neatest handwriting I possibly can,

_Dead-_

_Arnott- me_

_Katti- Britta_

_Northrop- Ulrich_

_Britta- Ulrich_

_Ulrich- me_

_Carole- Mutation_

_Arlie- Mutation_

_Mutations found in the underground passageway. Saved by sponsor's gift his name is… Mutations? This makes no sense whatsoever (No offense Mutations, now TributeandProud). Well the water didn't taste poisoned. Need food. Will search the town tomorrow._

With done that I put away the notebook and pen. A cannon goes off, but it seems off in the distance. Realizing that I am getting tired, drifting off, and this isn't the ideal place to fall asleep, I get up and enter one of the huts. There are lots cobwebs and of dust, but it will make do. I walk through a kitchen to get to the back of the hut. I dust off the bed. I lay in it. It has a small design in the quilt, but I am too tired to figure out the pattern. The springs in the bed are the most comfortable things I've lain on since the Games have started. I yawn for a small moment and then drift into an extremely deep and calming sleep.

-Hunger Games-

**(Pay attention here this is a clue for the next book)**

_The air around me feels light, like I'm in a cloud. I stand up. A person is beside me, but I cannot tell who because there is a veil drifting over their face. In a musty voice the person says, "You may only observe, but you cannot change what has already happened."_

_I nod in response because my voice will not work. Then I realize that I am looking into the past._

_I look down and see a pale face with black hair blanketed around it. A thin dress lies over a girl's body. The girl's arms and legs are pinned to the metal bed where she is lying. She struggles to slip out, but passes out from lack of energy. Someone else walks up to her and pours water in her mouth. His blonde curls dance playfully in the air. Then he slips food into her mouth and leaves the room._

_A tall woman with orange hair and a white streak steps through the door. "I am glad you made yourself pass out. It would be a pity if I had to knock you out with a needle. You have such perfect skin." The lady teased._

_The girl opened her stormy gray eyes and stares at the lady. "You won't get away with this Eira! Peeta will stop you from doing this."_

"_Why I already have; I erased his memory before I even brought you here. Now I will erase yours and alter it so that you will do my bidding!"_

_The name. Eira! President Snow's Granddaughter. NO! I yell in my mind, but the words get caught up in my throat._

-Hunger Games-

I wake up with a start. A deep throaty growl comes from the kitchen area. I step over to the kitchen. A mutation stares straight at me and straight at my heart.

*Sorry about the short chapter can't think of anything else to write here hope you know who the girl is. I changed the name so it would fit the series. Anyway… ~Featherleap has left the building.*


	11. Update and Due Thanks

Everyone I know this is sudden, but with the story almost half-way over or so and with all of this I want to thank you, but first i will reply to the reviews:

**Stronger123**- thank you as always for your kind words

**TributeAndProud- **Thanks for forgiving me /\ /\'

_**Katniss**_I want to thank you so much. Last night I was playing Minecraft (if you wanna play on a server PM me or something) and some really mean person cussed at me. I was really down and i went on to check on my story. I saw a shiny blue 23 button and asked myself "Who reviewed?" I went on and saw you review: _Wow, this is amazing! I just read all of this from the begining, and I'm very impressed, you would make a fantastic novelist! You have a real skill in writing,keep up the good work! _It lit up my face and brought meaning back of why I'm usually cheerful. Because I want to bring people joy through my writing. So once again I'd like to thank you above everyone else today.

I have dedicated a part of my profile to all of you guys. I hope you appreciate it, also I will look over your stories and help you if needed. As for the anon's reading, I'm sorry I can't do much else for you, but i hope you still will enjoy the story.

As for now, ~Featherleap has left the building with a smile on her face again :)


	12. Republic

*Hello, I'm back! I took time off to read some stories, go on a mission trip in Austin, play around with Project8 (in real life) and with Petalwish (not in real life).Well if you want to sponsor you can still do that but the poll is now closed. The votes are… 5 yeses! So I will be righting book two! Also I need more ways to kill off people, so you can PM me about that.

**Petalwish- hmm I don't know, but add one more to your list today!**

**TributeandProud- still thank you! :)**

**Blazzer12- Thanks for reviewing and thank you I'm proud that my story is popular, but not too popular :3**

**Stronger123- you're very welcome**

**CrisyWriter- I'll try**

And by the way, with the little place I made for you guys on my profile, it will not be going away as long as I'm on Fanfiction. I'm happy that you guys love my story.*

-Hunger Games-

I stood in fear of the monster, but my hands were not frozen so I pulled the knife carefully out of my bag. It lunged at me, and I sidestepped. I didn't miss its claws though; they raked through my shirt, and ripped a thin layer of skin out. I shrieked in pain and started slashing the creature with my knife. It whimpered in pain and ran off.

Panting, I used the wall to support myself and slid down to the floor. I stared at the quilt on the bed. It had a picture of the mutt and it looked like it was being tamed by a little boy. I rested a little longer and thought of my dream. If that really happened then the Capitol would be in trouble. The districts would too. We would plunge into darkness and the last known survivors would die. How much do we need the old way of ruling; the republic? Very much. If we still had it maybe so many lives would have been saved.

But for now I need to concentrate on getting out of this prison. I stretched and let out a quiet cry when my arm burst with pain. Maybe with luck these scratches would heal in three days with the healing cream. It only works instantly with small scratches and spearings. Even though I was in pain, I forced myself to keep moving; I wouldn't want to be caught injured. Then someone would kill me.

The sun was rising, I could tell by small patches of sunlight that filtered through the dirt. I continued to move along and I rested at an old fountain that was clogged with dirt. I sat and I listened to a cannon shoot deep into the night sky.

_More deaths. All that ever happens here is death._ I continued to rest, but I kept myself on full alert. I wouldn't want to die. Not like Britta. If Katniss knew what she was doing she would have stopped herself by now_. I will rescue her and I __**will**__ save my home in the Capitol._ I thought to myself. I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	13. On Hold (I'm having writer's block Busy

Hello this is Featherleap! I'm putting The HG on hold because I'm busy. Well I'll post the next chapter when I'm ready hope you don't mind. Feather


End file.
